


[Podfic] Chinese Whispers

by Jet_pods (Jetainia)



Category: Charlie Bone Universe - Jenny Nimmo
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jet_pods
Summary: He was gone so sudden; the others contemplate his loss. For none can move on. Shadow of Badlock spoilers.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Chinese Whispers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chinese Whispers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/147217) by [yunmin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunmin/pseuds/yunmin). 



### Details

  * **Length: 00:07:07**
  * **File type: MP3**



### Streaming & Hosting

**On Google Drive[here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1eycI6XneIuLlkDKBhJ3YWI83jZqfGioX/view?usp=sharing)**


End file.
